


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [35]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Depression, Families of Choice, Gen, Herbalism, Mental Health Issues, Quotations, Serious Injuries, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier talking with Prim & Katniss after Ray sends him off from the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

After talking to Soma and Mina, Klavier heads to the cabin circle beyond the river. "Prim and Katniss!"

Katniss's head sticks out the door of the nearest cabin, "We're in here, Klavier. Is something wrong?"

She watches as he stiffens, speechless for once. "I take that as a yes. Come here, you look like you could use what we're making."

"Making?"

"Herbal medicine. One of our mother's recipes."

He nods, strolling over and Katniss herds him into the cabin, pushing down his shoulders when he is backed to a chair at the kitchen table. Prim's at the kitchen counter with a mortar and pestle and turns to look at him. "Vati?"

Katniss smiles stiffly, "Is Mother's tea ready?"

"Yeah... this needs to be crushed more, though. I'll make it, if you can crush this and then add water to make it a paste."

"Can do."

They switch spots and Prim grabs cups from the cabinet and takes a kettle off the stove. "Want any, Katniss?"

"Half-cup."

Prim pours the tea into three cups and hands Klavier one, puts the second near Katniss and sits down with her own. "Vati, drink. I know you don't like tea, but I promise Katniss and I don't intend to poison you. It may even help."

Klavier takes a hesitant sip, "Orange?"

"My addition to make taste better. The rest are all herbs my mother used to ease depression. Now what's wrong?"

"Apollo in hospital wing. Ray says she wants you and Katniss on call."

Katniss looks over her shoulder, "Why me?"

Klavier looks down at his tea cup, "Burn victim in a bombing. Ray said you know what it's like."

"What?!"

Prim pales, "Katniss, in his latest game his courtroom is bombed midtrial. In the game, he just gets hit by rubble, I guess it's different in his versioning."

"But... don't you guys live in a much better world?!"

"Ja, but..."

Prim frowns, "Katniss, what was it that Plutarch said in peacetime?"

"'We’re fickle, stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction.'”

"It's true regardless of how well off a world you live in." Her voice is sad but gentle. "People do incredibly stupid things, Katniss."

"All right. I can't say I like the idea, but I'll help to what degree I can. Prim, get mother's cooling salve and go to Ray. I'll stop by later if Apollo wishes to talk with me."

Prim nods, finishing her tea, putting on a jacket and grabbing a bottle from the pantry, "I'll send a message through Milo when he comes to pick up all the medicines."

Klavier starts to stand and Katniss intercepts him. "I'm not letting you leave until you finish that cup, Klavier. You can't do that to your children. If Apollo's incapacitated, they will need you."

She watches him drink and then lets him go. "Go out to the garden. I think everyone went there today."

"Danke, Katniss."

"Your foster-son makes my sister happy and I know that he, at least, loves you. I'm not about to ruin a good thing, Klavier. I don't want whatever bad thoughts in your head to ruin things either. I've been there. And while some of us are fragile broken things, the best we can do is to try to live, Klavier, if not for ourselves, then at least for the people we love who need us."


End file.
